Garakuta Innocence
Garakuta Innocence (我楽多イノセンス) is the fourth uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Kyoma and his past. Overview :Garakuta Innocence is the fifteenth song made by Last Note. as well as the fourth song of this series. The music is accompanied by guitar which are performed by Moyashi and Meriken and bass which is performed by Irojiro. The illustration and the PV are made by Akina. :It focuses on Kyoma, the Art Club representative whose art talent was assumed as something 'imperfect' and thus greatly influenced his artwork now, which he himself sees as 'trash' and is not as free as it used to be. Trivia *This is the only song which introduced the focus character at the beginning of the PV. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= 色彩に確証なんて　どこにも在りはしないな 惰性で描いた輪郭に　意味なんて無い、無い 不明瞭を持ち寄って　最先端を気取って 飽和しきった嘆息（たんそく）さ　哀れ無知蒙昧（むちもうまい）、眩暈（めまい） “未完成の才能” って　算段だいぶ甘いな？ どうやらそろそろ天辺（てっぺん）　先なんて無い、無い 余白も埋め終わって　完成形に近いや 期待に沿えなくて　まぁ、ざまぁみろよって事で 『自己矛盾』　歯車にさえなれない焦燥 『自己嫌悪』　誰とも噛み合うことなく回れ 『自己欺瞞（ぎまん）』　そう在りたいと嘯（うそぶ）いた昨日 『ガラクタだ』　枯れたロジカル　灰色フェイク コントラストすなわち明と暗　構えた斜度 zero, one, two で Get right!　Get right!　閉塞（へいそく）にくすんだイノセンス 食って掛かって空回り　ちょっと迷って自分殺して Get down!　Get down!　カッコつけんなよ？ 日和（ひよ）っちゃいねぇがって葛藤　こうでもしなけりゃって徹底 stand up ready to go!　塗り潰せ　ほらほら　one, two, three 溜め込んだ理想論を　キャンバスに閉じ込めた 描き散らした創造に　名前など無い、無い 偽悪を食い潰して　実像は失われた 堕落しきってんだ　もう好きにやれよって事で 『知ってるかい？』　汚れた手は誰も取りはしない 『どうしようもない？』　小さな勝手の積み重ねでさ 『諦めた？』　とっくにね、と嘯（うそぶ）いたってほら 『ガラクタか』　右向け右には従えない 変わりたくて選んだ道ならさ　先が見えなくたってきっと ねえ、ねえ　それは逃げ道とは呼ばない レッテル貼った大人とか　ピーチクパっと囀（さえず）らせときゃ もう、もう、それでいいだろ？ どうやら風向き変わって　少女が押したボタンは Stand up ready to go!　多分、「走り出せ！」のサイン 『自己矛盾』　噛み合う相手　探したりもして 『自己嫌悪』　無機質になりきれない弱さで 『ガラクタだ』　背景はどんな色でもいいさ 『が、楽だった？』　あぁ、耳鳴りがおさまらない コントラストすなわち明と暗　構えた斜度 zero, one, two で Get right!　Get right!　閉塞（へいそく）にくすんだイノセンス 決めて選んだ道ならさ　先が見えなくたってきっと ねえ、ねえ　それは逃げ道とは呼ばない レッテル貼った大人とか　ピーチクパっと囀（さえず）らせときゃ もう、もう、それでいいだろ？ どうやら風向き変わって　少女が押したボタンは 世界の彩度を上げて　全てを巻き込むように Stand up ready to go!　ほらキャンバスを抉（こ）じ開けた |-| Rōmaji= Shikisai ni kakushou nante doko ni mo ari wa shinai na Dasei de kaita rinkaku ni imi nante nai, nai Fumeiryou wo mochiyotte saisentan wo kidotte Houwa shikitta tansoku sa aware muchimoumai, memai "Mikansei no sainou" tte sandan daibu amai na? Douyara sorosoro teppen saki nante nai, nai Yohaku mo umeowatte kanseikei ni chikai ya Kitai ni soe nakute maa, zamaa miroyotte koto de "Jiko mujun" haguruma ni sae narenai shousou "Jiko ken'o" dare to mo kamiau koto naku maware "Jiko giman" sou aritai to usobuita kinou "GARAKUTA da" kareta ROJIKARU haiiro FEIKU KONTORASUTO sunawachi mei to an kamaeta shado zero, one, two de Get right! Get right! Heisoku ni kusunda INOSENSU Kutte kakatte karamawari chotto mayotte jibun koroshite Get down! Get down! KAKKO-tsukenna yo? Hiyocchai nee gatte kattou kou demo shinakeryatte tettei stand up ready to go! Nuritsubuse hora hora one, two, three Tamekonda risouron wo KYANBASU ni tojikometa Kaki chirashita souzou ni namae nado nai, nai Giaku wo kui-tsubushite jitsuzou wa ushinawareta Daraku shikittenda mou suki ni yareyotte koto de "Shitteru kai?" Yogoreta te wa dare mo tori wa shinai "Doushiyou mo nai?" Chiisana katte no tsumi kasane de sa "Akirameta?" Tokkuni ne, to usobu itatte hora "GARAKUTA ka" migi muke migi ni wa shitagaenai Kawaritakute eranda michi narasa saki ga mienakutatte kitto Nee, nee sore wa nigemichi to wa yobanai RETTERU hatta otona to ka PIICHIKUPA tto saezurasetokya Mou, mou, sore de ii daro? Douyara kazamuki kawatte shoujo ga oshita BOTAN wa Stand up ready to go! Tabun, "hashiridase!" no SAIN "Jiko mujun" kamiau aite sagashitari mo shite "Jiko ken'o" mukishitsu ni nari kirenai yowasa de "GARAKUTA da" haikei wa donna iro demo ii sa "Ga, raku datta?" Aa, miminari ga osamaranai KONTORASUTO sunawachi mei to an kamaeta shado zero, one, two de Get right! Get right! Heisoku ni kusunda INOSENSU Kimete eranda michi narasa saki ga mienakutatte kitto Nee, nee sore wa nigemichi to wa yobanai RETTERU hatta otona to ka PIICHKUPA tto saezurasetokya Mou, mou, sore de ii daro? Douyara kazamuki kawatte shoujo ga oshita BOTAN wa Sekai no saido wo agete subete wo makikomu you ni Stand up ready to go! Hora KYANBASU wo koji aketa |-| English= There wouldn't be any proof in the colors No meaning to the lines I've drawn from habit, no, no Bringing indinstinctness, pretending to be the best Saturating the air with sights pathetic, unenlightened, dizzy "An imperfect talent" is it enough to get by? It seems the peak is close, there's nothing ahead no, no I've finished filling up the blanks nearing a perfect form Unable to fulfill expectations, well, I guess it serves me right, huh? "Self-contradiction" Impatience: unable to become a gear "Self-hatred" that spins in tune with others "Self-deception" telling myself that is what I wanted "I'm just trash" Withered logic, an ashen fake Contrast, that is, light and dark A prepared gradient zero, one, two Get right! Get right! Innocence obscured by a blockage Flaring up, spinning my wheels, Getting slightly lost, killing myself, Get down! Get down! Don't try to act cool, 'kay? Can't just be sitting on the fence, discord But I've got to be consistent and do something Stand up ready to go! Paint it out, come on one, two, three The ideals I stored up, imprisoned on the canvas This painting I created has no name, no, no I eat trough my pretenses I lost my hold on reality Full of corruption I guess I should just to love it, huh? "Did you know?" No one can grasp your dirtied hand "Nothing can be done?" With your selfishness piling up "Given up yet?" Even if I whisper to myself, 'long ago' "You're just trash, huh" I can't follow the 'right face!' command... If you've decided you want to change Even if if you can't see what's ahead, surely, Hey, hey, You can't call that running away! Even if someone labeled as an adult can only sing meaningless words Isn't that, isn't that enough? It seems the wind changed direction and the button the girl pressed. Stand up ready to go! is probably, the signal to "start running!" "Self-condratiction" Searching for someone to be in tune with "Self-hatred" Filled with weakness: for I can't rid myself for these feelings "I'm just trash" It doesn't matter what color the sky is "Was it easier to believe that?" Ah, I can't stop the ringing in my ears Contrast, that is, light and dark A prepared gradient, zero, one, two Get right! Get right! Innocence obscured by a blockage If that's the path you've chosen Even if you can't see what's ahead Hey, hey, You can't call that running away Even if someone labeled as an adult can only sing meaningless words Isn't that, isn't that enough? It seems the wind changed direction and the button the girl pressed Increased the saturation of the world as if engulfing everything Stand up ready to go! See, even the canvas was wrenched open! Screenshots G i-logo2.PNG G i-logo.PNG G i1.PNG G i2.PNG G i3.PNG G i4.PNG G i5.PNG G i6.PNG G i7.PNG G i8.PNG G i9.PNG G i10.PNG G i11.PNG G i12.PNG G i13.PNG G i14.PNG G i15.PNG G i16.PNG G i17.PNG G i18.PNG G i19.PNG G i20.PNG G i21.PNG G i22.PNG Garakuta innocence.png|Promotional image by Akina See Also *Kyoma Kuzuryuu *Representative *ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- References *@wiki - Kanji lyrics *Vocaloid Lyrics - Romaji lyrics *Amesubs - English translation Category:Songs